inazuma_eleven_ares_no_tenbinfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Valentin Eisner
|Imagen = Hiura_Kirina_Inazuma_Japón.png|Inazuma Japón Hiura_Kirina.png|Raimon |Actor de voz = Saitō Sōma |Actor de voz Francés = Brieuc Lemaire |Apodo(s) = "El chico con la sonrisa helada" |Género = |Nacionalidad = Japonesa |Cumpleaños = 14 de Febrero |Relaciones = Nombre desconocido (Abuela) |Posición = |Elemento = Aire |Equipo = Inazuma Japón |Equipo anterior = *'Inakuni' *'Inakuni Raimon' |Dorsal = 7 |Anime = Episodio 001 |Manga = Capítulo 001 |Juego = Inazuma Eleven Ares }}Valentin Eisner (氷浦 貴利名 en japonés) fue un centrocampista del club de fútbol de la escuela Inakuni antes de que el club fuera diisuelto y actualmente es un centrocampista del Inakuni Raimon. En Inazuma Eleven Orion es un centrocampista de la selección japonesa de fútbol, Inazuma Japón. Apariencia Valentin tiene el pelo largo de color azul claro, unos ojos grandes morados claros, una nariz pequeña y una piel pálida. Su ropa informal consiste en un suéter blanco con líneas negras y unos pantalones negros. Historia Inazuma Eleven Ares Aparece por primera vez en el episodio 1, entrenando junto todo el equipo del Inakuni. Más tarde aparece corriendo buscando a Sonny Wright, para avisarle de que su madre estaba en el hospital, notándose así que son buenos amigos. Después de esto aparece junto con todo el equipo reunido con Frank Wintersea para decidir el futuro del equipo. Al final deciden irse a Tokio para seguir jugando a fútbol con el nombre de Inakuni Raimon. En el episodio 3 aparece ganando un sorteo hecho por el entrenador del Raimon, Mr Yi, y este le ordena regar las plantas de todo el Instituto Raimon y lavar todas las ventanas, llamándolo un "entrenamiento especial". Tras esto, en el episodio 4, durante el partido del Inakuni Raimon y el Instituto Bastion logra romper la supertécnica múltiple del Bastion, Muro de Fuerza, con su nueva supertécnica, creada gracias al "entrenamiento especial" regando plantas y limpiando ventanas, logrando así darle un pase a Sonny y así marcando el segundo gol del Inakuni Raimon, logrando una victoria de 2-0 y así pudiendo seguir jugando el torneo Fútbol Frontier. Supertécnicas Anime * Flecha de Hielo ** Flecha de Hielo Versión de Tiro * Caída de Meteoritos * Lanza de Hielo ** Triángulo Letal Triturador Manga * Flecha de Hielo ** Tormenta de Fuego ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * Lanza de Hielo * Flecha de Hielo ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * Flecha de Hielo * Superaceleración Galería Anime= Inazuma Eleven Ares Hiura Kirina casual.png|Valentin con su ropa casual. Hiura_and_his_grandmother.png|Valentin diciéndole a su abuela que se irá a Tokio. Hiura_Kirina_washing_the_school.png|Valentin regando como entrenamiento para una supertécnica. Inazuma Eleven Orion Hiura_Kirina's_Inazuma_Japan_introduction.png|Presentación de Valentin como centrocampista de Inazuma Japón. Inazuma Japan looking to Ichihoshi.png|Valentin y el resto de la Selección Japonesa observando a Ichihoshi Hikaru quien estaba a punto de irse. Li Hao descubierto.png|Valentin descubriendo la verdadera identidad de Li Kobun. Hiura and Asuto looking out of the window.png|Valentin y Sonny Wright mirando desde la ventana del avión. |-|Artworks Oficiales= Hiura_Kirina's_artwork.png|Artwork de Valentin. |-|Eleven License= Hiura's_Eleven_License.jpg|EL01-03 EL04-09.png|EL04-09 EL04-16.png|EL04-16 ELD-09.png|ELD-09 |-|Cartas= Ares no Tenbin Hen Dai 1dan Gekitotsu!! Raimon VS Seishō Gakuen!! EP-01-007.png|EP-01-007 EP-01-008.png|EP-01-008 Ares no Tenbin Hen Dai 2dan Tachohadakaru Senjutsu no Kōtei!! EP-02-004.png|EP-02-004 EP-02-045.png|EP-02-045 Ares no Tenbin Hen Dai 3dan Nessen!! Rival wo Norikoero!! EP-03-004.png|EP-03-004 EP-03-057.png|EP-03-057 Starter Deck: Raimon Version EP0-01-004.png|EPD-01-004 Eleven License & Seito Techō File Set: Raimon EP-01-007_(Parallel).jpg|EP-01-007 (Parallel) Inazuma Japan DX Deck Set EPD-04-007.png|EPD-04-007 Orion no Kokuin Dai 1dan EP-04-007.png|EP-04-007 EP-04-042.png|EP-04-042 EP-04-045.png|EP-04-045 Orion no Kokuin Dai 2dan EP-05-008.png|EP-05-008 EPS-01 EPS-01-004.png|EPS-01-004 10 VS 10 Battle Pack EPS-03-007.png|EPS-03-007 Promo Cards EP-P-006.png|EP-P-006 - AC Cards= Hiura_AC0_R.png|Carta R DB01-10.png|DB01-10 DB01-48.png|DB01-48 DB02-10.png|DB02-10 DB03-02.png|DB03-02 DB03-40.png|DB03-40 DB04-48.png|DB04-48 }} Curiosidades *Es un poco parecido a Shawn Froste en cuanto a su personalidad. **Valentin y Shawn comparten habitación en el Centro de Deportes Kawaguchi, donde se aloja la selección japonesa en Orion. *El primer kanji de su apellido (氷) significa "hielo", haciendo referencia a sus supertécnicas de hielo. *Su nombre europeo viene del día de su cumpleaños, San Valentin. Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Ares Categoría:Personajes de Orion Categoría:Personajes de Aire Categoría:Centrocampistas Categoría:Inakuni Raimon Categoría:Inazuma Japón